umeichigoringofandomcom-20200215-history
Members
Ume Tashira is the leader of the "gang." She's kind and spunky, dressing in her creative way. She has kind friends; the other members of the gang. Ume specializes in playing the violin and dream keeping. Ichigo Sadashi is one of Ume's closest friends. Although she doesn't look it, she's very caring; a very athletic girl as well. She grew up with Ume, and they've been living together since Ichigo's parents and brother died in a plane crash. She is a professional in astronomy and the flute. Ringo Hadagada is a tall, shy girl with long braids going down to her knees. She can sometimes be outgoing, and you can usually find her practicing for a swim meet, often timing herself, trying to beat her brother's best time. Kikyomae Higurashi Originally, there was supposed to be a member named "Kikyomae Higurashi," but the person who was supposed to be her turned out to be such a jerk in middle school that we just omitted her character from the whole plan. Kikyomae Higurashi was also supposedly the Dream Keeper, but since we "deleted" her character, we decided that Ume should be the Dream Keeper because she was the one who came up with the whole "Dream Keeper" idea. Some Things You Should Know... Ume can usually be seen wearing a cute, lavender choker with a long-sleeved, sky blue blouse, matched with a black or white midthigh skirt. Ume is a stylish girl. She may wear a necklace with a delicate chain and a jewel at the end, which is her usual style. She may also be seen in some other dresses, capris, jeans, and, occasionally, shorts (knee-length or short-short). Sometimes, she carries around her violin, so it's no wonder if she gets some weird looks from the people around her. Ume has shoulder-length brown hair that curls at the ends. Her golden brown eyes are filled with kindness. She radiates a warm air, and she can warm the air, no matter how cold it is. She's just that kind, and she also does some other activites, such as dance, sewing, piano, and art. Ichigo is the sporty kind of girl. She does judo, karate, and other martial arts, also playing the flute for passing the time. Ichigo usually wears a loose tank top with a hoodie over it. It's either that, or a boy's collared button-down shirt open over the tank. She wears a black choker, sometimes with a necklace that has a cross, the chain easily seen because of her short hair. Her black hair is shorter than Ume's; it is one centimeter below the back-of-the-neck hairline. She has skinny legs, but she's quite strong and capable. With her gray eyes, she may be a little intimidating to some boys. (Usually) wearing shorts and sporting a baseball cap while riding her bike around town, she's easily mistaken for a boy, even when she carries around her flute. Ringo has knee-length blond hair with brown eyes. She's tall and athletic, and really friendly, too. Her favorite things to do are swimming, reading, and hanging out with Ichigo and Ume. You can't really tell the athletic side of her from the way she dresses. She wears skirts, short-shorts, and other dresses with lace tops and cute sweaters, necklaces, and bracelets. She puts her hair into two braids when she's not at home. She uses two blue ribbons, tying them exactly the same way. She's a perfectionist, just like her friends. Ringo lives with her parents and her older brother, who can beat her at swimming, so she's constantly practicing so that she can beat his best time.